


Sunday

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: It's Sunday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



Finally Sunday. The latest case was solved and now they had time for each other. They cuddled on Gibbs' Couch. Tony was lucky.  
But suddenly he frowned. Maybe would come a new case in a short while or any important call and sadly the sweet idleness would be over. Or maybe it would ...

“DiNozzo!”

“Yes?”

“Stop that!”

Tony looked at him questioningly. “Stop that? Stop ... what?”

“Stop thinking too much.”

He chuckled. “OK, Boss.” Gibbs really knew and noticed everything! A hand began to stroke the back of his head, and he softly sighed. 

 

**Six hours later**  
  
Gibbs moaned against his mouth, before they kissed long and deep. They had made love and had come almost at the same moment.  
Now they were tired. Tired and happy. They looked at each other and smiled, than they kissed again.

A perfect day came to an end. Tony cuddled closer up to Gibbs and few minutes later they both fell asleep.


End file.
